<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Meeting of Two Paths by FrescoFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538649">The Meeting of Two Paths</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrescoFox/pseuds/FrescoFox'>FrescoFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anne Davis - Freeform, Bars, Campfire, Chapter 2: Horseshoe Overlook (Red Dead Redemption 2), Explore, Guns, Horses, Hunt, Hunting, OC, Other, RDR2, Rock Carvings, Sky - Freeform, Snow, Stars, Time Travel, Valentine - Freeform, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018), Walter - Freeform, Wolves, gold - Freeform, grass, gun - Freeform, horse, rabbit - Freeform, town, treasure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:06:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrescoFox/pseuds/FrescoFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an idea I had.</p><p>- just pure platonic fun, no shipping-</p><p>Arthur meets a girl while riding on the road to valentine,  unbeknownst to him - she's not of the same time period as he is as she had accidentally found herself stranded on the road in search of the time travel rock carvings. They go on a short adventure looking for treasure and find companionship in each other along the way.</p><p>I do not own rights to RDR2 and its characters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Two Unlikely Companions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Arthur finds a lonely girl stranded on the road.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a balmy summer evening. The wind whistled through the lush grass as the birds twittered their love tunes and the sun shined blaringly so. A lonely stranger trotted the winding dirt path on his horse, the pounding of hoof-steps a rhythmic sound almost akin to that of a drum.</p><p>This continued on for what seemed a long stretch of time until a small figure made itself apparent alongside the path - driving both the horse and rider out of their heat induced stupor. The rider sized up the lonely girl. She was petite in stature and definitely no older than 17 or 18. Her long flaxen hair messily lain across her back and shoulders, a disheveled mess. But of course, that definitely was not the first feature to strike the rider's attention.</p><p>She was dressed in a very peculiar fashion. Almost immodestly so. The rider wasn't one to judge of course, regarding the state of the climate they were in. But, it weren't necessarily the lacking of clothing but rather the style of it. It had a very colorful look to it, with strange designs splayed across the front. Eventually, though, the rider decided it best to not waste energy pondering on such a thing and instead turned his head to face the odd individual.</p><p>Hesitant at first, the girl began with a falter, her eyes wide, "s-sorry to bother you... I- just.... Er....". She paused for a breath. The rider stared lazily on, hoping this was really worth his time. He had seen many days in his lifetime and this one did not make the list for good ones. She began back up with a anxious laugh. "I need a ride. If that isn't too much to ask."</p><p>Of course it was another 'fair maiden' in distress and in need of a ride. The rider gazed at her a bit, in thought of course. He supposed if the ride wasn't too far and there was at least a little payment at the end of the journey like there typically is, it could be worth his time. He started with a resigned sigh.</p><p>"Sure. Get on." He stated simply. She seemed almost too elated at the response and scrambled clumsily on, causing the horse to heave an agitated snort. "Where to?" He said gruffly. "Oh... Uh, Valentine'll do just fine thanks." The rider saw a nervous smirk played about her cheeks out of the corner of his eye as he craned his neck in her direction. Perhaps this was a good break for her. Wasn't any of his business though.</p><p>With a swift kick and click of the tongue, the horse proceeded dutifully on its journey as if it were never even interrupted. The two continued on, silently staring ahead into emerald fields and cerulean skies. Doubtfully admiring the views but rather immersed in their own thoughts.</p><p>The rider himself, not being particularly a social person, felt this fitting and continued to enjoy the peace. After a while though, curiosity rose to the surface of his mind like bubbles in a pot and he was the first to speak up, "So.. Uh... You're not from around here.. Are you?" It seemed a decent enough question.</p><p>He was met with a loud exhale. "It's that obvious? Let me guess: the clothes." She seemed irritated, though he wasn't quite sure whether it was directed at him. He couldn't help but chuckle softly, "Wasn' meanin' to say it out loud.. But, ya." Her irritation seemed to dissipate fast enough, being replaced instead by slight amusement. "This'll be a bit of a shock, but you're not the first to say something."</p><p>At her sarcastic reply, a slight grin pulled at the edges of his mouth. "Is that so?" He inquired. He hadn't expected much snark from such a seemingly skittish travel companion, but he welcomed it nonetheless. Perhaps this could be even a mildly entertaining ride.</p><p>"Yes. But fashion isn't exactly the top of my worry list." She chewed at her lip. Likely in thought. "Wish I had a car-" she fixed herself hastily, "carriage, or horse. I mean." The rider barely took notice at her mistake and instead ventured into the next topic. "Anyway, what you doin' all the way out here for?" She huffed in his general direction, "long story short, I'm looking for some rock carvings. Couldn't explain it if I wanted to." The last response seemed to pique the man's interest a bit, but he knew better than to press the matter. There was a slight pause. "Okay." He grunted.</p><p>They remained silent for a spell. They were more than likely running the previous conversation through their heads. Or perhaps just just contemplating about life in general. It didn't last long though, for the girl had other plans. "I suppose I'll go ahead and introduce myself. I'm Anne. Anne Davis."</p><p> </p><p>The rider reckoned there was no harm in revealing his identity. He knew he'd be stuck with the girl for a good minute anyway. "Arthur. Arthur Morgan."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Humble Abode</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They make it to Valentine and Anne proposes a deal.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Judging by the way the sun sunk until it hung lazily just above the horizon like a golden medallion on a necklace, one could have guessed the ride had lasted approximately an hour or two until the two unlikely companions had finally reached their destination.</p><p>It was apparent that Valentine was nothing more but a humble town among the many humble towns in the country of America and on the planet Earth. Mud was a very abundant part of life in this town and you would be hard pressed to not see horse shit laying in the middle of the road. If you could call it one. It was more of a long and broad streak of mud and manure beat down repeatedly by hooves.</p><p>But, for whatever odd reason - the occupants of said town loved it dearly and claimed it to be home sweet home. And so, the two riders strolled on through this mud hole right down the main mud road before stopping abruptly in the muddy center. Noticing her cue to get off, the girl awkwardly slumped and stretched her toe till she slid off the horses behind. It was clear that an equestrian she was not.</p><p>She glanced around at her surroundings looking to be in a slight daze. Arthur sat idly for a moment, waiting for indication that his services weren't needed and he was good to go. The beginnings of a farewell formed on his lips when she finally piped up with an odd suggestion.</p><p>"I don't exactly have money at the moment but I do have something better."</p><p>Arthur, a bit perplexed but intrigued, decided to entertain the suggestion with a question, "And what exactly might that be?" The sentence rolled out in his naturally gravelly tone.</p><p>"Well.." she seemed hesitant, "This is a bit of a long shot, and I'm not expecting you to believe me... But I do know where you could find some treasure. You'll have to take me along, though."</p><p>Arthur huffed in slight disbelief. This day seemed to get ever so much longer. "An' what kind of treasure you talkin' 'bout exactly? The nonexistent kind?"</p><p>Anne gave him a sharp look before stating flatly, "No... More of the two gold bars kind." She continued on with her statement, her eyebrows still knitted a little from annoyance. "Of course, if you're truly not interested, I'll just be on my merry little way." She turned to walk off, but her head still tilted in his direction. Awaiting an answer.</p><p>Feeling the pressure to respond before it was too late, Arthur began with a hasty, "Alright.. Alright... Ya got me. You can hop back on."</p><p>She threw him a sly grin, knowing she had won - but she made no effort to get back on his horse. "It's getting a bit dark, don't ya think?" Anne plastered a hand on her hip as she made the statement, as if trying to prove a point.</p><p>Arthur scratched at his beard in thought. He could continue the journey at night, but he certainly would prefer not to. He also wasn't sure how LONG the journey would last. Could take days. Or even a week. Hopefully not, though. He wasn't sure if two gold bars would be worth that much riding.</p><p>However, he wasn't too keen on having to pay for a hotel room, which, in his opinion were too expensive for their own good. There was also, of course, the question of where the girl would sleep. She clearly couldn't provide for herself yet, as she stated before. And what's the likeliness she'd be content with sleeping out in the open country under a tent? Arthur didn't even have an extra cot for her to lie on anyway. He wasn't left with much option. More money down the drain along with his patience.</p><p>"I guess we could hunker down for the night. There's a hotel down the road. I could buy us two rooms..." the resignation in his voice was almost palpable. However, much to his surprise, the girl frowned a bit at the sentence.</p><p>"Nah... I've slept in too many hotels for my own good. Besides, the night sky looks pretty tonight." There was no denying her claim, as an array of stars speckled the night sky like daisies in a field. Her eyes shined in wonder as she gazed at it.</p><p>"You sure?" Was the only response to escape him. She snapped out of her star-befuddled state and looked at him. "Positive."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Serene Summer Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They set up camp and have some fireside chit chat.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fire crackled in a soothing sort of way, reminding Arthur of the solidness and steadfastness of the ground beneath him and world around him. At least some things never change for him.</p><p>He didn't have a whole lot in the way of food at the moment, but what he did have he cracked into without hesitation. Vaguely remembering manners, he threw a can to the girl. It would be hard to find the treasure if she was dead. It would also be hard to fight off the guilt too, perhaps. Though he never would have admitted that part to himself openly.</p><p>She muttered a quick thanks before delving into the can of peaches. The only thing to punctuate the constant crackling of the fire were the sounds of eating.</p><p>Considering she had been tucked behind Arthur on his horse utterly out of view, he hadn't really gotten a proper look at Anne during the entire journey. Save for the end when she hopped off of course, but his mind was focused on other matters at the time. But, finally, here she sat somewhat silently in front of him. In plain sight.</p><p>It was hard to make out in the sparse lighting, but she appeared to have very rounded features. Her face sculpted into soft curves and adorned with grey, heavy lidded eyes. Her nose was sloped into a classic button shape and sprinkled with freckles. Her lips were as ordinary as any other. The only thing to stand out from the rest of her face: her eyebrows. She had rather high-arched eyebrows. The kind that reminded you of the likeness of a hawk. They were exceedingly sharp, almost unnaturally so.</p><p>Arthur's close inspection was interrupted by a rough clearing of the throat. "Not to sound cliche, but pictures last longer." He blinked to only be met with eyes staring back into his. Lost in his deep observation, he had almost not noticed how intently he was peering at her. It was a wonder she hadn't said anything sooner.</p><p>It seemed Anne had opted to rekindle what little conversation they had by simply stating, "You don't talk much."</p><p>Arthur came back with a quick rebuttal, "Could say the same 'bout you.."</p><p>"You got me there. But you wouldn't be the most talkative if you were in my situation." Her voice had a tired lilt to it. The long and draining day must've finally began to have its hold on her.</p><p>Arthur decided to pry a bit. Just a testing of the waters. "An' why's that?" His eyes scrutinized her as the questioned flowed out in his baritone voice. He was only met with a quiet smile.</p><p>Again, she twisted her neck back up to admire the sky. She had done that a lot ever since nightfall had come upon them. It was slightly concerning. Sooner or later, she'd be robbed right under her nose and be none the wiser because she was too busy ogling the stars.</p><p>"You ain't never seen stars before or somethin'?" Arthur was dumbfounded. Sure, the night sky was pretty, but it weren't nothing new. It was there to greet him every night. This night was no different.</p><p>"Not like this, no. The stars.... there are so many.... I feel like I could fall into the sky." She continued perusing the sky with her eyes as if her life depended on it.</p><p>"It would probably be advised that you don't do that."</p><p>She snorted at the response, "Thanks for the advice... I guess."</p><p>He nodded his head in acknowledgment to her response before reaching over to rekindle the fire some. The dying embers jumped about as if they were mocking him.</p><p>As he busied himself with furnishing the flames, Anne's gaze shifted slowly over to his horse. It was a sturdy Tennessee Walker of a mostly white and mahogany coloration. A handsome equine indeed. The trusty steed placidly nipped the grass blades below him as his tail whipped back and forth at the bothersome flies. Flies were vengeful in these parts, and the horse was bearing the worst of it.</p><p>She continued to admire the horse before commenting, "I like your horse. What's his name?" The horse flicked an ear in her direction as if it understood what she said.</p><p>Arthur peered up from his task to give his horse a quick glance, "Ya.. he's alright." Truth be told, he hadn't named the horse yet. The loss of his last mare was still a fresh sting in his heart, and he didn't even know what to call the horse.</p><p>"So, no name?" She inquired.</p><p>A weary sigh escaped Arthur, "Haven't really thought of one yet...." he couldn't quite fathom why the state of his horse's title really mattered that much and why the girl was so interested. But of course, there were a lot of things about the world that bewildered him and this was definitely not the first and certainly not the last.</p><p>"Hmm..." Anne gave the animal a quick look over whilst a single finger tapped contemplatively upon her chin before she continued her thought, "He looks like a Walter to me." She sat back with a pleased smile, awaiting Arthur's approval.</p><p>Having finally rekindled the fire to his liking, Arthur had deigned to crouch back down in a somewhat comfortable position and stare into its depths. He looked back up at her in amusement . "Walter?"</p><p>Noticing his questioning tone, Anne elaborated, "I like it. It's a simple enough name," she ventured on, "He just looks like a Walter."</p><p>Not daring to question her ever so flawless logic any further, Arthur provided her with an uncertain, "I suppose so.."</p><p>The two sat serenely for some time before arthur spoke up again. "I reckon we should go to sleep now. You can take the cot over there." It pained him slightly to have to give up his cot, but it didn't strike Arthur right to just have her sleep on the ground. He might be an outlaw but he still had honor to some degree.</p><p>He supposed he'd make do with what he could as he nestled himself at the base of a nearby tree and adjusted his hat over his eyes, hoping that sleep would arrive soon enough and caress him into blissful nothingness. The only thing to be heard as the two drifted off into slumber was the tired whine of the wind as it blew through the trees.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Morning Grogginess In All Its Glory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Morning arrives.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early morning when Arthur's eyes cracked open, perhaps due to the pervasion of bright sunlight blasting down upon them.</p><p>Still bleary eyed and in dire need of coffee, he gradually extricated himself from the roots of the tree and made his way to the long dead fire.</p><p>He began on his mission to once again to rekindle it to life - when suddenly - the figure sleeping in his cot started to rustle. He almost hadn't noticed her she had been resting so peacefully, but now she had been brought to his attention. Her slender form was twisted into a sort of fetal position and her hair wrapped around in so many differing directions Arthur couldn't make head nor tail of the tow-colored mess.</p><p>Arthur hoped that she'd wake soon, for he wasn't too eager to wake Anne up himself. You could learn a lot about a person just by how they are in the morning. Mornings seemed to have the talent for removing the filters from people's mouths. The problem only seems to increase generally if you're the cause for the interruption of their beauty sleep.</p><p>Overall, it was not an experience he looked forward to. But, for now, he busied himself with making himself a coffee - a lifelong dream he had since he woke up this very morning.</p><p>As he continued to boil the bean based beverage, it's bitter yet earthy scent filled the air. This in turn caused the other inhabitant to finally stir awake. There was one of his dilemmas solved. He thought.</p><p>She sat up and propped herself on one arm. She had an unkempt look typical to most people in the early morning, a cross expression plastered on her face.</p><p>"Is that coffee?" Her voice sounded coarse, another symptom of early morning tiredness.</p><p>Arthur nodded with a faint "hmm" in response and continued to watch over it intently.</p><p>At his confirmation, her face suddenly bore a very disgusted look. "Not sure how you could drink something like that."</p><p>He chuckled at her disbelieving tone, "It's either this or wishing you had the sense to drink it for the rest of the day."</p><p>Anne arched an eyebrow in his direction. "I think I'll take my chances."</p><p>Arthur threw her a simple, "Suit yourself.." before taking a lengthy sip of the drink. It being too soon, the slightly scalding liquid blistered his tongue but he beared through it, wanting to get it down quickly as possible. He had a long day ahead of him that no doubt did not end at finding the treasure, if he did find it today anyhow.</p><p>This in turn rose a question to his lips. "So, how long do you think it'll take to find this so-called 'treasure'?" His voice was lined with doubt. He still wasn't sure if he should trust her on this whole thing or if she was just cracked.</p><p>Anne had not missed the doubt in his voice, and a glare that made itself apparent on her face was a clear show for that. "I'm sure you'd save a lot of energy if you'd just quit questioning me. Hell, you might even save enough to not need that coffee."</p><p>Arthur surveyed her tired form before commenting, "Sure... and then I could become as energetic and sprightly as you are." He said sarcastically in a lighthearted tone.</p><p>Her face cracked into a grin before she retorted. "Oh shut up.." she drawled out.</p><p>She was indeed an odd one. Not counting for her clothes, of course. It seemed it hadn't taken long for her to make herself comfortable in his presence. Considering Arthur's generally intimidating appearance, this wasn't always the case.</p><p>She broke his concentration with a hasty afterthought, "That reminds me.... it's gonna be kind of nippy where we're going. It'd be nice if you could lend a coat."</p><p>Arthur didn't even glance back up at her before sparing a, "I think you'll live.."</p><p>Not one to be so easily discouraged she pushed further, "Let me rephrase that: it's going to be freeze your balls off kind of nippy." She made it a point to emphasize the word 'freeze'.</p><p>Arthur was a bit thrown off by the blunt language to which had forced a light chuckle out of him before responding. "How very ladylike of you to say, miss... uhh..." he trailed off. He had continued to carry their conversation with him as he sauntered over to his horse and began to rummage in its saddlebag for an extra coat.</p><p>"Anne." She provided.</p><p>However, the response had appeared to have flown over Arthur's head as he carried a rather ragged looking maroon coat over to her and stated, "Here, kid. I reckon this should keep you alive long enough to find the treasure."</p><p>Anne shot him a questioning glance, "Kid? That's new.." didn't seem she was too fond of the new title.</p><p>Arthur had already found his seat on the horse as he turned his head in her direction. "Not to me it ain't," he continued on impatiently, "now hurry up before I decide to just up and leave you high and dry."</p><p>With a huff, she heaved herself once again onto the back of the stallion and they began on their journey.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Whiskey With a Side of Rye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They begin on their arduous journey.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Though not possessing quite the open and free feel of the west - with its expansive stretches of barren desert land and a massive sky that seemed to swallow you whole - the east did have its redeeming qualities about its scenery.</p><p>One could say the rolling green hills and the flowing rivers of crystalline water had a charm to them. However, for the most part, it seemed lost upon Arthur as his mind roved everywhere except for on his surroundings near him.</p><p>He was suddenly snapped out of his pensive state when the girl behind him started humming a tune, perhaps unknowingly.</p><p>"Bye, bye Miss American Pie.. Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry.. And them good ole boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye.. Singin' this'll be the day that I die..."</p><p>It began softly, barely a whisper above the breeze and swelled out as she continued. It certainly wasn't any song that Arthur knew of, and so, curiosity got the better of him.</p><p>"Say, what song you singin' there?"</p><p>Anne jumped at the question, now being abruptly pulled out of her own daze.</p><p>Looking flustered, she briefly cleared her throat and began to delve into her explanation, "Oh... Uh, it's nothing... just a song my parents really liked."</p><p>"Well, alright. What's it called then? Surely it's got a name to it?"</p><p>She sighed. "Miss American Pie.."</p><p>Recalling a certain line from the song, Arthur repeated, "Whiskey and rye..." almost under his breath.</p><p>"Y'know.. That kind of reminds of a song a fella I knew used to sing all the time..." he paused, the image of Sean fresh in his mind's eye, "..The little bastard.." he muttered with a hint of a chuckle. He missed him more than he'd care to admit.</p><p>Unbeknownst to him, Anne wore a knowing smile at his comment. "Ya... You're talking about Rye Whiskey, right? I think I've heard it before. It's got a nice tune, sad song though."</p><p>Arthur reminisced for a moment before adding, "Couldn't agree with you more.."</p><p>As time went on, the once rich green landscape slowly transitioned into that of a wintry land and the previously gentle breeze began to now more bite at them through their coats.</p><p>But finally when the wind had elected to die down, there was nothing but silence being punctuated only by the continuous, crunching of hooves upon snow and the occasional, eery call of an elk in the distance.</p><p>The environment had a very isolated air to it. The ivory colored snow glistened in the light and covered just about any surface possible, enveloping it in its overpowering form.</p><p>"Just take a left here," Anne's sentence wafted out into the crisp air in the form of fog.</p><p>Arthur wordlessly heeded her directions and steered the horse left. However, the now suddenly apprehensive animal refused and snorted with a stamp of its feet.</p><p>Arthur paused and let his eyes scan the general vicinity. There was no denying the animal was scared. It's ears were pinned back and it reared slightly in protest. Now, it was up to Arthur to locate the source for disturbance before it was too late.</p><p>He was on the verge of chalking it up to something trivial - such as a raccoon, if there were even raccoons in these parts - when something caught his eye.</p><p>Anne opened her mouth in the beginnings of a concerned comment when Arthur swiftly hushed her and directed her attention ahead of them with a single pointed finger: wolves</p><p>Their grey forms stalked ever so closely in Arthur and Anne's direction. Their gleaming, amber eyes were set on one thing.</p><p>Hoping not to provoke their attack too soon, Arthur slowly reached for his rifle hanging on the side of the saddle, making sure to keep the wolves in his line of sight.</p><p>The pressure of the situation gradually built up until it was suffocating. But, finally, the last straw was added to break the camel's back and it all happened in a flash.</p><p>The wolves lunged forward and raced towards their victim and the horse, in response, began to shuffle its feet and eventually broke into a gallop. Anne's grip on Arthur tightened out of fear as the animals continued their chase. Arthur gathered all his concentration into one point as he twisted around to face the feral animals with rifle in hand.</p><p>With three ear-splitting gunshots and the odor of gun smoke piercing the air around them, the wolves were left lying utterly immobile upon the snow floor.</p><p>A long pause followed the sequence, and ended in a, "Well... shit." From Anne.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Persecution of a Forlorn Face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They hunt rabbits. (RIP Bugs Bunny)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shit indeed..” was all Arthur could muster in response. With reins now safely equipped in both hands, he guided the horse away from the bloody remnants.</p><p>He gave it a soothing pat to the side of the neck before he observed sympathetically, “Poor bastard..... This ain’t the first shitshow involving wolves he’s been in.” John’s likeness flashed in his mind, with scars and all.</p><p>Perhaps trying to maintain a lighthearted atmosphere, Anne jokingly commented, “They must think he looks like a chicken leg.” Now that the previous danger was gone, her deathlike grip on Arthur had subsided.</p><p>Arthur wheezed a little at the remark, most likely in an attempt to aid her efforts toward a calmer mood.</p><p>“Personally, I would think more along the lines of a steak.” He corrected.</p><p>At the mention of food, the concave feeling in Arthur’s stomach began to grow more noticeable. Almost overwhelmingly so, and he could only imagine how starving Anne must’ve felt.</p><p>With this in mind, Arthur twisted his head in her direction and asked, “You hungry?”</p><p>A grin cracked her face as she said, “I thought you’d never ask.”</p><p>“Ah, well... Consider your suffering to be over..” he paused and let the phrase dangle in the air for a minute second before adding reassuringly, “I’ll see if I can find us somethin’ to eat.”</p><p>To the untrained eye, the snowy landscape didn’t look very promising food wise. But this wasn’t Arthur’s first ‘rodeo’ when it came to hunting, as he had to do it quite often to keep the camp fed now, and he was sure to find a rabbit or two concealed beneath the cold and wintry blanket of snow that cloaked the ground beneath them.</p><p>They continued a ways looking for some level ground to settle on before they both slid off the horse’s back, simultaneously relieving him if their weight and setting him free to curiously sniff a tree branch.</p><p>As Arthur focused his attention on lighting a flame to a pile of twigs, Anne trudged in his direction and plopped down across from him.</p><p>It was several moments before he noticed her staring at him intensely.</p><p> </p><p>He furled his eyebrows in question, wondering inwardly if there was something in his face, “What?”</p><p>“Can I come?”</p><p>“Hunting?” Arthur grunted incredulously. He couldn’t quite fathom why she would want to. It wasn’t exactly the most glorious activity, and it required a lot of concentration. He couldn’t have her messing it up.</p><p>He shook his head, “I reckon you’ve seen enough action for now...” he continued his statement, “You just hang back. I’ll get a fire started and you sit tight while I see what I can do regarding food.”</p><p>He made his way to his horse only to be interrupted halfway by a loud sigh. Despite all efforts to not turn back, Arthur caved and rotated his head at the sound along with the obvious perpetrator.</p><p>She was wearing a rather forlorn expression and peering at the fire as the frown upon her face deepened ever further.</p><p>Arthur finally yielded to the persistent look of sorrow she kept throwing at the fire as if it had personally disappointed her. “Alright... You can come...” he added a peeved “Goddammit” afterwards mostly to himself. It seemed he was always getting himself dragged into situations he would much rather avoid dealing with. He really was life’s playtoy.</p><p>He reached for the bow hanging at the side of his saddle and began on his never ending trudge to find food. Anne made noisy footsteps behind him as she crunched in the snow. He surely hoped that the game were hard of hearing, or they wouldn’t be eating much today.</p><p>He abruptly stopped, making Anne bump into him. He lifted a finger to his lips as he observed curious tracks in the snow. His best guess: rabbits. Only time would tell though, and he carried on with his search, now trailing the paw prints closely.</p><p>It seemed several minutes before something caught his attention. The wiggle of two pointed ears. That was definitely a sign. And the fact that the ears were attached to none other than a pure white hare.</p><p>Arthur eased into more of a crouch as he urged Anne to do the same quietly. His attention now pinpointed on the hare, he slowly stretched out the arrow on the bow, aligning it towards the target, and let it whistle from his fingertips.</p><p>An immediate yelp of pain signaled his success and he crossed over the snowy ground to their next dinner.</p><p>It was moderately sized and would definitely do for a decent meal for the two of them. He leaned over to pick it up when Anne popped a question, “Can you teach me to do that?” Arthur looked at her as he leaned back up. Eagerness seeped from the edges of her visage.</p><p>Sure he could say no, but he doubted the fire would ever escape the persecution of her pouting face if he did. “Alright.” He did this only for the fire’s sake. Of course.</p><p>With a wave of his hand, they resumed their search. He could’ve swore that even her footsteps sounded more eager now as they went.</p><p>Thankfully, this trip lasted much shorter than before as they saw another pair of ears waggling ahead. Luck was on his side for once. A doubtful expression creased his face as he considered how he was going to handle this.</p><p>“You got that bow ready?” He breathed.<br/>
A befuddled look from Anne as she fumbled with it for a moment. “I think..”</p><p>With an amused sigh, Arthur straightened and fixed her hold on the bow. “Now concentrate on your target. Pull back the string, like this.... And aim when you’re ready.” His breathy instructions floated between them as she turned her concentration on the bow and animal in view.</p><p>The familiar whistle of an arrow and thunk as it found its victim.</p><p>With an excited squeal, Anne pranced over to the unfortunate rabbit to check her work. Arthur made unhurried steps behind her.</p><p>When he finally made his way to both, he gave the rabbit a quick look over. It had the many telltale signs of death as it layed in the frosty snow with glazed eyes.</p><p>With an impressed look, he commented, “What’d’ya know.. You did pretty alright for your first time!”</p><p>Anne practically beamed at the statement and Arthur glanced back at the critter. “Can’t say the same for the rabbit though..” he added with playful tone.</p><p>Anne gingerly picked up the small form by the feet, her expression now more curious as she examined it.</p><p>They then began their journey back to camp, rabbits in hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Bombshell At The End of a Rainbow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After finishing their meal, the two draw the trail even closer to finding the treasure.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They nibbled at their meager meal as the snow lay silently around them and the cold kept the two enclosed in its frosty embrace. It was a scene fit for a painting, but at the time only food was a priority and the consumption of it.</p><p>Anne observed the meat in her hand with scrutiny. Her jaw continued to work as her face made a variety of expressions, not quite negative or positive. Finally, she came to her conclusion.</p><p>“Huh... Honestly, this isn’t that bad.”</p><p>Her declaration grabbed the attention of her sandy-haired companion across from her. He barely even lifted his head from his meal before he put simply, “Well, when you’re hungry... rabbit generally does the trick.”</p><p>Anne began to elaborate on her expression. “I mean...” she stumbled slightly on her words, as if trying to figure out how to deliver them more precisely, “it’s not what I expected a rabbit to taste.” She ended with a more sure tone.</p><p>There was no hiding the quizzical look that spread flat on Arthur’s face, mostly being centered on his expressive eyebrows. This time he lifted his head fully to view the unusual girl in front of him.</p><p>“Well how’d you expect it taste?” His voice was layered with keen interest. It wasn’t completely unheard of for someone to not know the taste of rabbit meat, but Arthur was intrigued nonetheless.</p><p>She pursed her lips in thought for a moment as she had finally scarfed the last remains of her food. Her eyes swiveled back to Arthur and she concluded unsurely, “Gross... I guess.”</p><p>There was a brief split in the conversation and Arthur mulled over her reply, not entirely surprised. However, his attention had been drawn to a newer subject as his eyes landed on her clothing that peeked beneath his old coat.</p><p>“Hope you don’t mind my prying, but where exactly are you from?” He inquired in his gravelly voice. Anne’s ears perked at the question, though it didn’t seem to be out of eagerness.</p><p>“Not here.” Her voice bore a flat tone with light irritation nipping at the side.</p><p>Arthur didn’t attempt to disguise his disappointment at the statement as he quipped, “Not one for exact answers, are you?”</p><p>As Arthur had provided his reply, Anne began to occupy herself with her ferociously knotted hair and started to fiddle with it; trying to undo the lumps that had formed and brush her fingers through the locks.</p><p>Being interrupted from her task, she huffed and peered back up at him. Her mind looked to be at war with itself before she finally caved and said, “Alright, I’m from California. Born and raised, not that it matters or anything.”</p><p>Arthur noted her attire with a swift, “Your clothes from there too, by any chance?” Despite his persistence to ignore the feeling, curiosity about her clothes had been repeatedly prodding at his side the entire trip.</p><p>Anne drew a disgruntled sigh. “My clothes are from my closet.”</p><p>Arthur gave her clothing one quick lookover before retorting, “So that’s a yes?” He leaned forward with a more intent look in his eyes.</p><p>Anne’s eyebrows ascended almost into her hairline. She flung her arms out exasperatedly before exclaiming, “What’s it with you people and my clothes?”</p><p>Arthur almost appeared sheepish at the reaction, perhaps pushing her a bit too far and settled with a, “Just curious ‘s’all..”</p><p>Anne flashed him an impatient glance before switching the topic. “We should go ahead and get moving, if I remember correctly - the treasure shouldn’t be far off.”</p><p>The first thought to pop in Arthur’s head was a snarky “if there actually is treasure” but he mentally waved it off. He wanted to get done finding the gold bars as quickly as possible and resolved to focusing on just that.</p><p>By the time he emerged back out of his thoughts, Anne had already began to shamble towards the horse. She turned and looked at Arthur expectantly.</p><p>Arthur hadn’t really thought about it, but the girl had started to grow on him some. She was quick with her tongue when she wanted to be, but not exceedingly so. She certainly came out of her shell a quite a bit since they first met, seeming considerably more sure of herself around him.</p><p>Arthur heaved himself onto the animal and held out a hand for Anne to grasp onto. Even her getting on and off the horse was more precise, taking less time to awkwardly squirm onto its back.</p><p>Once the two had situated themselves comfortably upon the horse, Arthur commanded it forward and they continued on their journey towards the treasure.</p><p>A lot of the trip was filled with icy breezes here and there, seemingly to remind them of the frigid climate they were in - and Anne’s mumbled singing of various songs to which Arthur had never heard of.</p><p>A few conversations sprinkled the time they traveled. Though, most died as quick as they came to life and before Arthur realized, they had arrived at a rather desolate looking shack.</p><p>Its peeling wood was splintered all about and the roof was partially caved in. It was no wonder that it was abandoned. Just the sight of it could depress anyone who laid eyes on it.</p><p>“This should be it. Hopefully.” Anne stated. She narrowed her eyes at the building as if it owed her something. In this case, it kind of did.</p><p>They both hopped off the horse and fought through the thick blanket of snow to the house. Arthur curiously peered though the doorway, wondering who in their right mind would hide two gold bars in a spot like this. He still didn’t completely trust the girl on this, but it was too late to change his mind.</p><p>Not willing to wait a second longer, Anne clamored over the mess of splintered wood and made her way inside. Some scuffling ensued - most likely due to her hurried search for the treasure.</p><p>Arthur crinkled his eyebrows and dared another glance through the bent doorway, “Uhh... need help?” He asked a bit uncertainly.</p><p>More shuffling and a loud exhale.</p><p>“That would be preferred. This floorboard is putting up a fight.”</p><p>“Well, why didn’ch’ya say so?”</p><p>Arthur stepped carefully into the building, making sure to not bump his head on the low ceiling which had forced him into an awkward half-crouch.</p><p>Anne sat on her knees, with both hands spread onto the floor next to her. She reached up with one arm to brush her hair out of her face before sparing a glance at Arthur. “It’s this one, right here. Has to be.”</p><p>She indicated a rather scuffed up rectangle of wood right in front of her. Unlike the rest of the shack, this floorboard was constructed of a slightly lighter shaded wood than the rest. Or maybe it was Arthur’s eager mind jumping to conclusions. There was only one way to find out.</p><p>Arthur surveyed the piece of wood before moving in to take action. He bent down and brushed along the sides of it with his fingertips before trying to lift it. It creaked and groaned under the strain.</p><p>After what seemed like a good minute of a battle between Arthur and physics in general, the board finally gave way and complied to his efforts.</p><p>This, in turn, revealed a dusty box.</p><p>Without a moment’s hesitation, Arthur’s hands acted of their own accord by snatching at the latch of the box and prying it open.</p><p>It seemed the girl wasn’t cracked after all. Because, ‘lo and behold: two gold bars.</p><p>Or at the very least, two very good impersonations of ones.</p><p>Anne appeared to be overcome with relief at the sight and let out the bated breath she had apparently been holding. A grin had overtaken the features on her face, making its round appearance that much more.</p><p>Arthur gave her an appraising pat on the shoulder before commenting, “Well how ‘bout that.”</p><p>However, they barely had time to fully celebrate their find before the ominous click of a gun punctuated the moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Trade Between Thieves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The story wraps up!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time seemed to stand still - just hovering far enough from utter disaster - after the sharp click of a gun being cocked penetrated the air.</p><p>The silence was suffocating as the two stood there, until Arthur shuffled to face the newcomer; arms slowly rising in surrender. Anne mirrored his actions - shaking possibly both from the cold and the stressful situation.</p><p>The man was wrapped head to toe in a seemingly infinite amount of layers of clothing. His harsh eyes gazed back at them, one of them clouded over from a cataract.</p><p>The gun in his right hand glinted in the sunlight, intimidatingly so. The owner spoke through his bandana, an oily voice seeping out. “That’s an interestin’ find you got there.... been trailing you two ever since I heard that one,” he nodded his head sharply at a petrified Anne, “mentioned somethin’ about gold bars. Thought it was too good of an opportunity to pass.”</p><p>As the man drawled on through his tale in greasy tones, Arthur narrowed his eyes at the figure calculatingly. The cogs in his head spun at a worrying rate, he supposed the man was by himself. He was astonished alone that the man had enough nerve to follow them through all this, by himself even. Even more so that he himself hadn’t noticed (Arthur gave himself a mental kick at that). After the initial shock of being run up on faded, Arthur began to relax.</p><p>Sure, the man had them pinned in a bit of a precarious position, but it was nothing Arthur hadn’t dealt with before. His heartbeat slowed with his thoughts. He knew what to do.</p><p>“You sure got a lotta nerve - followin’ us up here, buddy,” he began in a malicious voice, making slow and sweeping steps towards the man. The stranger held his stare and flicked the gun hand in warning, causing Arthur to stop for a second.</p><p>“Look... Partner, I’m just tryin’ to make some money same as you. Ain’t anythin’ to take personal.” His eyes danced between Arthur and Anne warily before finally making home in Arthur’s direction. Possibly seeing him more of a threat.</p><p>Arthur hardened his glare before commenting in a strained voice, “Kinda hard to not take it personally when you’re holdin’ a gun in my face.” He resumed his shamble gradually toward the perpetrator. One step at a time.</p><p>As Arthur steadily made his way to the man, making sure each step to be as inconspicuous as the last - Anne jolted the moment with an unexpected cough.</p><p>Though innocent enough by itself, the harsh noise was enough to drive the man’s beady stare away from Arthur long enough for him to lunge at the perpetrator and knocking his gun out of his hand.</p><p>An awkward grapple peppered with punches and kicks between them ensued as the two struggled to achieve the same goal. Arthur pinned a rough hand at the man’s throat and used his other to reach for his own gun.</p><p>The fight was finally halted at the click of a new gun, held in Arthur’s palm.</p><p>The stranger let out a nervous laugh before starting nervously, “Look... Look... I didn’t mean any harm, I jus’ wanted the gold, partner.”</p><p>Arthur dismissed his excuse with a roll of his eyes before forcing the man up by his shirt, keeping the collar of it fisted in his hand.</p><p>He roughly shoved the man forward and retorted back, “Keep callin’ me partner and I’ll put a bullet in ya.” His voice was laced with contempt. He shot Anne a meaningful glance and looked back at the man. “Now walk. Show me to that horse of yours.”</p><p>The man fixed him with a hesitant glance before stumbling forward. Making long and dragging steps. Arthur kept close behind and Anne ghosted behind both of them. Silently following suite.</p><p>A brown horse came into view, its chestnut coat reflected the sunlight softly.</p><p>Its ears perked at the appearance of its master and anxiously pawed a hoof. Arthur glanced at it. His best guess was a Morgan, judging by its smaller stature.</p><p>“This it?” Arthur asked for reassurance before backing towards it. Gun still trained on the attacker. Anne made nervous steps along with him, glancing repeatedly at the animal. Her eyes were iced over with uncertainty.</p><p>He gave the girl a sidelong look before muttering at her, “Now, quick. Get on the horse before he tries somethin’. I’ll keep an eye on him while you do it.”</p><p>She wide eyed at him in response and shuffled to the animal’s side. She tentatively put a hand on the saddle horn and flashed another look at the horse’s face. Perhaps checking for any signs of attack.</p><p>After a few moments of her waiting and heaving herself on by the aid of the stirrup and saddle horn, she sunk herself into the saddle. A relieved expression caught in her features. The attention was focused back onto Arthur and the stranger.</p><p>“Alright, partner,” he made a point to emphasize the word ‘partner’ mockingly, “you’re gonna walk right out of here and leave me and the kid be.”</p><p>He continued his statement menacingly, “You try anything. And I’ll kill ya. Without a second thought.”</p><p>Immediately in response, the man nervously shuffled off into a run. Angry grumbling left a trail behind him.</p><p>They both watched as he fell out of view and Arthur turned his focus onto a shaken Anne. “You alright there?” He asked with a concerned expression.</p><p>Anne reacted slowly, rising out of her daze and replying, “Never better.” Her sarcastic voice quivered slightly.</p><p>“You sure?” Arthur pushed, his conscience pricked with guilt at the fact she had been put through the mess.</p><p>She heaved out a shaky sigh before appeasing his question, “Ya... We should probably go back and get that treasure.”</p><p>Arthur nodded in agreement and took the horse by the reigns, gently leading it back over into the direction of the treasure.</p><p>*</p><p>The two horses gave each other a careful sniff before turning their attention away from each other. Arthur and Anne finished up packing what little they had out before making their way over to the animals and seating themselves.</p><p>Anne’s hand patted at the steed’s neck gently and stated matter of factly, “You know... that shook me up more than the wolves did, to be honest.”</p><p>Arthur turned his head in response and let out a half-chuckle, “Can’t blame you, men can be worse than the wolves when they want to be..” he trailed off into thought.</p><p>They trekked back over the snowy terrain and into the lush, green scenery as they made their journey back to town. Anne entertained the otherwise, silent air with more songs to which Arthur still hadn’t a clue to the origins of.</p><p>Arthur and Anne arrived to the town along with nighttime tailing close behind them. They both tied their mounts to the closest hitching post and Arthur peered over at Anne. He opened his mouth awkwardly before deciding to instead to resolving to opening up his satchel.</p><p>He fumbled with it for a spell before pulling out a single gold bar. Before Anne could properly react it was pushed into her hand. She threw him a puzzled look.</p><p>“That’s for...well...” his voice started up uncertainly, “You’ll need it a hell of a lot more than me. I reckon you should keep it.”</p><p>Anne’s eyes pondered at the object before pocketing. “I- thanks. You’re probably right. About me needing it part.” She looked around their surroundings and gave a nervous laugh.</p><p>She stared both at Arthur and his horse with a meaningful gaze, “Take care of Walter for me, won’t you?”</p><p>Arthur nodded his head and an endearing smile creased to the edges of his face as he tilted toward the ground. “Sure, an’ you take care now.”</p><p>By the time he had lifted his head back up, Anne was gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Glad you stuck through this story with me! Hope you enjoyed reading it, I certainly liked writing it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>